Samus' adventure in hyrule ,chapter 1
by Kistu
Summary: Samus ends up on hyrule with ship problems, and in the process of repairing it Link ends up getting posessed by an alien force. follows the Oot link and hyrule Please R&R Disclaimer: i do not own either of these games chapter two coming soon...


Samus' Adventure in Hyrule  
  
Two hours after the Nintendo martial arts tournament...  
  
Samus, the space-age bounty hunter, left the tournament after receiving an urgent message from HQ. She was a little annoyed at leaving the fairy boy alive, but money was money and this mission was going to give her a lot of it. Samus shakes her head lightly and stands up, leaving the ship on autopilot. She walks out of the bridge and to the back where she starts to replenish her missile supply and clean up her suit before the mission.  
  
Link, The hero of time and protector of Hyrule, lay in the shade of a large tree just outside the lost woods. He lay sleeping on his back with his arms behind his head, his (now repaired) Mirror shield and Master sword only an arms length away. His horse Epona was sleeping in the stables of the ranch. Link yawns lazily, then rolls over onto his side and continues sleeping.  
  
An hour after she had cleaned up her suit, refilled all the missile supplies in her suit, and put her suit on, Samus runs back to the cockpit of her ship hearing the emergency alarm. She runs up to the window of her ship to see what is going on. Her ship had dropped out of Hyperspace to soon and had skimmed the side of an asteroid sending her in the wrong direction. She started pressing the keys to set it right, when her ship suddenly jumped back into hyperspace. She was flung backwards at the sudden movement and hit her head knocking her unconscious.  
  
An hour later Link is still sleeping lazily, when a large meteor appears in the sky over Hyrule field. A strong breeze knocks a nut off of the tree Link is under and it hits him in the head.  
"What the?" Link says sitting up. Standing up, Link looks to the sky stretching and rubbing his head. Seeing what is in the sky Link quickly grabs his shield and sword then sheaths them, and runs out to the field to see if the thing will crash into the castle.  
  
Still knocked out Samus and her ship rocket toward the Lon Lon Ranch. The horses in the fields begin to run around in circles and the worker Ingo runs inside screaming his little head off. Ingo runs into the horse pen and cowers in a corner. Inside the ranch house, Talon sleeps lazily not knowing what is coming towards the ranch. Malon, Talons daughter, sits in the middle of the horse pen surrounded by the running horses.  
  
Link sees the meteor is not heading for the castle, but instead for the ranch. Running as fast of he can, Link reaches the ranch and runs inside. He sees the horses in the pen, and in the middle of the running horses there is Malon. Link runs toward the horse pen to save Malon, keeping one eye on the Incoming meteor.  
  
Samus wakes up and stands up shaking her head. She is laying on the floor of her ship, next to her seat (thanks to her ships artificial gravity drive, she's not on the ceiling). She stands up and looks out the window, seeing she is heading on a crash course for a ranch, Samus taps the keys and her ship begins to level out but is still going to fast.  
  
Link jumps over the gate of the horse pen and lands on the back of a horse, he pushes off the back of the horse and does a front flip. He lands in front of Malon, and scoops her up into his arms. He turns around with her in his arms, and then almost drops Malon with surprise as the meteor slows down then flies over his head. Link walks over to the door of the pen and opens it (the horses have stopped and are watching Samus' ship in amazement). Link closes the gate and sets Malon down outside of it. He makes sure Malon is alright, then he walks toward the ship he has only seen once before.  
  
Samus exhales deeply as she shuts down her ship, after just barely missing someone's head. She walks towards the exit elevator, then it raises her out of her ship. She jumps off of the top of her ship, landing right in front of the fairy boy from the tournament. Link takes a step back from her, as she pulls her arm cannon to a ready position.  
'We meet again fairy boy...But this time you wont walk away." Samus said as she leveled her arm cannon with his head.  
  
Malon shakes her head, then stands up dusting off her dress. She looks around to see where Link had gone and finds him facing some sort of metal monster. Fearing for his life she runs over to see what's going on between these two.  
"Excuse me..." Malon says as she walks up to the metal warrior and places one hand on its weapon. "Do you know Link? He is soo nice isn't he?" Malon smiles and looks the metal one in what she thinks is its eye.  
  
Link looks at Malon with one eye, keeping the other on Samus. He takes another step backwards while trying to signal Malon to back off.  
"Hey Malon, I don't think you should..." Link stops mid-sentence, as Samus lowers her arm cannon then looks at Malon.  
  
Samus lowers her cannon, then looks at the strange farm girl. The strange girl is abnormally excited having been almost run over. Samus then looks at Link then back to Malon.  
"Yes, I believe Link and I have met before." Samus says to the strange farm girl. Malon takes a step back looking surprised. Samus turns around, ignoring the other two, and walks over to her ship to examine what happened to make her ship malfunction like that.  
  
Malon stares blankly at the metal monster. It had spoken to her as if it was human. Malon looked to Link to see if he had an explanation.  
"Uhm...Link? How does that monster know you? And how can it speak?" Malon says looking at Samus then back at Link.  
  
Link walks over to Malon to see if he can help her understand what Samus is. He puts an arm around her shoulder and points to Samus with the other.  
"Malon this is Samus, She is not a monster." Link says walking her over to Samus and her ship. "I met her at the championship, She was the one who fought me in the finals. Samus this is Malon she is a friend of mine, who regrettably couldn't make it too the tournament."  
  
Samus turns around to look at Malon. She is just a simple farm girl, nothing new or special. Malon seemed to be more curious about her now that she knew that Samus wasn't a monster out to get her.  
"Link...the sun of your planet is too hot..." Samus says as she reaches up to her face with her left hand, and takes off her helmet. "There much better, though I do not like to remove my armor in front of strangers."  
Malon and Link gasp in surprise as Samus takes off her helmet. Malon looks at Samus with even more curiosity as she turns back around and opens a panel on her starship.  
"Soo...you are the one who almost beat Link huh? I would have imagined a bigger monster, but you don't seem that scary...Oh! I left daddy sleeping in the house." Malon finishes yapping and runs back into the house, leaving Link and Samus alone next to the horse pen.  
  
"Yep...that's Malon for you." Link says as he looks over to Samus to get a good look at what she really looks like, because he was to busy trying to understand every word Malon had said. Samus was busy in a panel of her ship so Link could not get a good look at her, but he figured he would try to help out.  
"You need any help in there?" Link said looking into the panel of the ship where Samus was working. After a minute or so of no answer Link stood up and walked around the ship looking at the weird craft. It was large ship that barely fit into the ranch, but he guessed it was useful for traveling the stars.  
  
Samus was too busy trying to find the problem with her ship to hear Links question. She supposed that he had gone inside to find his little girl-friend, but was surprised to hear him walk back over to her.  
"Hey Samus...I found something on the side of your ship, I figured you would want to see it." Link said poking Samus in the side to get her attention.  
"Yes, I believe I will have a look." She said pulling herself out of the panel of her ship, annoyed that Link poked her and that he thought it was ok.  
  
Link walked around to the other side of the ship, Samus following behind him. She had put her helmet back on, as though the thing on her ship would be dangerous. He walked up to the squishy, rock, thingy on her ship and looked at her to see if she knew what it was.  
"Its not like anything I have seen in Hyrule...and I noticed that it seems to be breathing." He said pointing to the writhing blob on her ship. It was a black blob about the size of a basketball, and it did look like it was breathing though its skin.  
  
Samus looked at the blob on her ship with her scan visor. It was a creature like none she had ever seen. It wasn't breathing in air, it was breathing in energy from everything around it.  
"Link, you were right...this thing is interesting. I believe we should exterminate it. It seems to be drawing power from everything around it. Plants, rocks, trees, everything." Samus said raising her cannon to lock onto the creature so that she didn't kill her ship.  
  
"Wait!!" Link said putting a hand on her cannon. "You don't need to kill it, it hasn't done anything wrong." He takes his hand off of her cannon and turns to the blob. He looks at it then at Samus, He turns to put his back to the blob and to face Samus.  
"I don't see anything wrong do..." Link is cut off suddenly when he is shot forward by the blob. It had blasted itself off of Samus ship, onto Links back and now it was pinning him to the ground.  
  
Samus watched Link fly past her with the blob attached to his back. She looked to see if it had done anything to her ship. Seeing that it left no mark or damage on her ship, Samus runs over to help Link who is struggling with the blob on his back. The blob has stretched itself over links body, while he kicked and struggled to get it off. Samus ran up to Link and began using her scan visor for a quick way to help, but the blob had already stopped growing and began to dissolve quickly.  
  
Link groaned as he pulled himself out of the pile of dissolving black goo. He didn't know what just happened, but know he had a headache. He stood up and put one hand on the back of his head.  
"Samus? What just happened?" Link shook his head trying to remember for himself, but the answers weren't coming. Instead he was remembering his child-hood, his adventures, his life.  
"What's going on?" He said as he fell to his knees, His memories going forward faster and faster.  
  
Samus stopped trying to use the scan visor on Link to see what the blob had done and instead walked in front of him to help him to his feet. She looked around for a place to put him down and saw the house. Realizing Link was lost in thought (or pain) Samus picked him up and walked up to the house, not looking at Link to see what is wrong.  
  
Carrying Link, Samus walked up to the house and gave a knock on the door. Malon answered her knock at the door and stepped back letting Samus carry Link into the house. Samus looked around for a place to set Link and the first thing she saw was the table so that's where she set him. Malon ran upstairs to find her father, while Samus stood next to Link and began scanning him again with the scan visor. She found no injuries and nothing out of the ordinary except for his random mumbling and pointy ears.  
  
Link couldn't open his eyes, but from the change in heat he could tell he was inside the house. His mind was still racing with memories from growing up to defeating Ganon. His memories were now more recent and he was watching them like they happened just an hour ago. Link wondered to himself, as the recent tournament went by, what was going on and what had happened. His memories had slowed down as they got to just before he blacked out. He was outside, convincing Samus not to incinerate the little blob, when... Something happened but he couldn't remember what. All he remembered was flying forward then nothing but black.  
"Yes...that is what happened," said a voice inside his head. "And now I must thank you for freeing me and providing a host for me. But now you must watch your precious homeland be destroyed by your own power."  
  
Malon and her father Talon, walk down the stairs to see what is wrong with Link. Malon walks up to Samus while her father goes to the other side of the table to help examine Link.  
"I don't know much about curing injuries or anything, but I will help where I am needed." Talon says as he takes a seat at the table across from where Samus stands. Samus looks at Malon and smiles under her helmet at how the girl is worried for Link.  
"I believe he is going to be fine, don't worry about it. I will take him to the castle over there and see if they can help him." Samus looks back at Link. "If there is anything wrong with him, that is."  
  
Link tries to speak to Malon and everyone else, but he can't because the black blob now has control over his body, it has all of his memories, all of his experience, it even has his skills. But he tries to fight it, though even with all of his strength he can't get free. Against his will his body moves and speaks.  
"Its alright Samus I am fine." His eyes open and Link sees everything just like he normally would, though he is not in control. He is a prisoner in his own mind.  
Samus is surprised to see Link move so normally after just being knocked out. She steps back to let him step off the table, than he sits up and gets off of the table. Link looks around as if to figure out where he is.  
"Link are you sure you are alright? You look different." Samus said stepping forward to help him if he falls. Malon and her father Talon walks around the table to face Link also. Malon looks into Links eyes and steps back behind Samus.  
"This isn't Link...I don't know how I know but he is different It scares me." Malon says cringing behind Samus. Talon walks over to Malon and puts his arms around her.  
"It's ok Malon. Whatever is different about him, we will fix it." He looks at Samus. "Won't we?" Samus looks at him and nods. She then raises her cannon arm up to Links face, while Talon takes Malon upstairs to her room.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT? I AM LINK!!!" Link yells out at Samus before running out the door and towards the field. Inside his own mind, the real Link begins to think of ways to free his body from this monster. Link stops as Samus runs in front of him.  
"If you are Link, then why did you yell back there? You are scaring one of Links closest friends." Samus says to him while holding her cannon out in a fighting position.  
Link tries with all his might to tell her that the blob form her ship has taken him over, but it is useless he can't fight it. The blob/Link smiles and looks at Samus.  
"Now after being in this body for a few minutes I have gotten used to it, and I have gathered enough energy to make this kingdom mine." Link says smiling as he reaches behind his back and unsheathes the master sword and mirror shield.  
  
Samus takes a few steps back to get a full view of whatever was in front of her. "It said it had gotten used to this body, what did that mean?" She thought to herself as the Link creature is engulfed in a dark purple light and then flies off away from the farm.  
"Great he got away." Samus said to herself. "I wonder if that black thing from my ship, somehow was a parasite of sorts." Samus ran back to her ship and jumped on top of it, activating the elevator. After the elevator goes down, Samus walks over to the pilot controls and activates the security scanner. The device quickly goes to work scanning her ship for malfunctions or problems, and after a few minutes finishes with no problems.  
"Good that blob was the source of my ships problems, so I can get out of here." Samus said out loud for no reason, when the monitor in front of her activated it self. It displayed a picture of the princess Zelda.  
"Wait, metal warrior...do not go I beg you." The speakers of her ship were transferring Zelda's voice. "I my using my powers to communicate with you through your machines. We do not have much time; a Warrior of darkness is attacking the forest. Can you help us?" Samus thought to herself for a moment before realizing that the blob may have given links body terrible powers and was now using Links body to destroy Hyrule.  
  
"What is in this for me?" Samus said looking at the picture of Zelda on her monitor. "What if I don't want to save Hyrule?" There was an awkward silence for a minute before Zelda replied.  
"I do not know what you wish for in return, but I can get you almost anything in the kingdom. I just wish for you to stop the dark warrior and save Hyrule, and Link..." Zelda looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. Samus thought for a minute before looking back at the monitor.  
"Ok fine, I don't know how you knew that the dark warrior is Link but I will help you save your kingdom. And we shall discuss my reward later." Samus turned her back to the monitor with the princess in it and walked back to the elevator. Samus stood on the elevator while it rose, letting her out of her ship. As soon as the elevator stops and latches Samus activates her speed booster and rushes off in the direction of the forest. 


End file.
